Caine
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Encerrarle no fue una buena decisión. Varian hace una amistad muy poco recomendable en las mazmorras del castillo.


**¡Hola!**

 **Un pequeño One Shoot con una idea que me llevaba cruzando la mente desde hace tiempo. Creo que Varian y Lady Caine son dos personajes que tienen al menos una conexión, ambos se han ido contra Brey por sus respectivos padres, y los dos fueron apresados.**

 **Tal vez, y solo tal vez, ¿qué pasaría si ambos se conocen?**

* * *

 **— CAINE —**

* * *

Bien, las mazmorras no eran lo que Varian pensaba que serían. No era un lugar lugubre y él sol se colaba perfectamente entre las ventanas enrejadas animando la estética del lugar, pero por muy lindo que se viera, no eliminaba la realidad.

Iba a estar ahí encerrado mucho tiempo. Tal vez el resto de sus días.

— Andando muchacho.

Stan y Pete tuvieron que darle un empujoncito para que entrase al lugar, pues por un momento se había quedado estático en la entrada. Ambos andaban a su lado teniendole firmemente agarrado por los hombros. Por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, unos ojos extraños se clavaron en su nuca y él no pudo evitar girar la mirada para devolver una mirada tan intensa. El rostro caído de Varian se encontró por unos segundos con la sonrisa torcida de la que podría ser la mujer más extrovertida que podría ver nunca, teniendo en cuenta que esa prisionera lucía un escote bastante aceptable para los pervertidos y sus brazos descubiertos estaban adornados con tatuajes. Sin duda el look de esa mujer estaba muy adelantado a su época y llamaba increíblemente la atención, no de buena forma.

— Vaya, vaya, chicos, traeis carne fresca —el rostro de Varian se descompuso entre shock y miedo ante lo dicho (y la manera de decirlo) de esa prisionera—. Cada día sois más crueles, este pobre bebé va a necesitar al menos 12 mudas de pañal diarias aquí metido.

Vale, ahora estaba indignado.

— Metete en tus asuntos, Caine —le aconsejó Stan con un tono solo un poco fuerte, e incitó a Varian a seguir andando hasta la celda de al lado.

— ¿Qué asuntos? —preguntó ella con sorna.

Pero ninguno de los tres respondió. Varian más que ninguno de los otros dos no quería decir palabra. ¡Le estaban encerrando, por Dios, debería estar gritando, pataleando, luchando por la libertad, su padre seguía ahí fuera necesitado de él! Sin embargo no hizo nada más que quedarse quieto y dejar que los dos guardias más cercanos a Rapunzel le quitaran las esposas, para después entrar por su propio pié a su celda sumisamente. Todavía odiaba a la princesa e iba a ser muy difícil que llegase a perdonarla, si alguna vez eso sucedia, pero ahora que se veía así, en una celda, se daba cuenta de que se había pasado un poco... vale, se había pasado muchísimo.

 _¡¿Por los Dioses, qué había hecho?!_

Los guardias cerraron la puerta con un estruendo dramático en cuanto Rudigüer siguió a su dueño al interior. Al menos no estaría solo.

— Mañana vendremos a buscarte. Tendrás un juicio —informó Stan.

Sí, ya, como si eso sirviese de algo. Sus delitos eran demasiado altos como para saldarlos con servicios comunitarios o alguna otra tonteria parecida.

Pete, siempre mucho mas emotivo que su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, miraba al adolescente recién encerrado con tristeza infinita.

— ¿Sabés? Aun eres joven, puedes cumplir condena y seguir con tu vida... —más que un mensaje esperanzador, era una súplica— Me gustan tus galletas.

Era obvio que no tenía ni idea sobre que más decir.

— Pete, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó Stan a su compañero, quien estaba a punto de lagrimear.

— Yo... ¡No puedo soportar esto! —dramatizó empezando a llorar a moco tendido y salió corriendo de la sala.

— ¡Pete, espera! —y Stan salió corriendo detrás de su amigo, sin darse cuenta dejaron a los prisioneros solos.

Varian soltó un largo suspiro y apoyó su frente en los barrotes, rendido.

"He cambiado, papá —pensó—. Pero solo he empeorado las cosas con ello. Lo siento, he tirado lo poco que tenía a la basura y no te he podido salvar. Menos mal que no has podido verme caer tan bajo... porque ya no estás aquí"

Antes de comenzar a llorar de dolor, frustración y autodesprecio, se dejó caer en el suelo y Rudigüer se hizo bolita en su regazo.

— Yo solo quería salvar a mi padre...

— ¿Salvar a tu padre? —la voz de la prisionera de al lado le sobresaltó lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos como platos. No se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta— Está si es buena, yo estoy aquí porque quería vengar al mío.

Vale, ahora eso era sorprendente. Sin embargo, no habló. A saber que barbaridades había hecho esa mujer. Sí, tenía un poco de miedo a pesar de tener una pared gruesa entre ellos pero, ahora que lo pensaba, él también había hecho cosas horribles. Ahora pertenecía a la chusma.

— Por tu silencio deduzco que no te fue bien.

— ¿Se ve comó que me haya ido bien? —finalmente contestó Varian, sacando valor de la indignación, su voz rota por el dolor— Si no fuera por ella...

Pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? ¿Rapunzel? Fue _él_ quien desobedeció a su padre para empezar. Ya no le importaba nada que lo hubiera hecho por el bien del reino, estaba encerrado, su padre también, la reina pudo quedar también atrapada en el ámbar, ( _¡Cassie podría haber muerto a sus manos, por Dios santo!_ ), y se sentía tremendamente culpable.

"Fue un error creer que _yo_ serviría para hacer cosas buenas" —pensó hundiendose todavía más en la miseria.

— ¿Ella?

Varian no creía que a esa delincuente le interesase realmente su vida, sin embargo, ambos estaban encerrados, y seguramente ella estaba tan aburrida como lo llegará a estar él. Y hablar no era delito...

— La princesa Rapunzel.

... Aunque a veces te puedas ir de la lengua.

Escuchó una especie de gruñido, era obvio que el nombre de su ¿ex mejor amiga? no era plato de buen gusto para esa mujer.

— ¿Qué... qué fue lo qué le pasó a tu padre? —se atrevió a preguntar.

En otro momento, en otra manera, en otro escenario, habría dejado morir la conversación, tal vez ni tan siquiera la habría dejado iniciar, pero ahora _estaba tan solo_ y necesitado de otro ser humano, que no le importaba que fuese un ser indeseable, mientras le permitiera desahogarse.

Caine rió ligeramente antes de contestar. No una risa feliz.

— El rey Frederic le encerró. Murió entre rejas.

Varian pasó saliva. Más que nada porque temía que su propio padre también hubiese muerto ya encerrado en el ámbar.

— Lamento oír eso.

Ella rió más. Y más. Y más. Hasta el punto en que el adolescente comenzó a sentirse insultado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con irritación, elevando su voz por encima de la risa descontrolada de la mujer.

— "Lamento oír eso" —hizo una burda imitación de él imitando una voz aguda y angelical—. Chaval, no pareces para nada carne de prisión.

Varian calló. Nunca había encajado bien en ninguna otra parte de todas formas, la época dorada de los alquimistas pasó hace tiempo y ahora él parecía ser el único. No, no parecía carne de prisión, pero ahora lo era.

— Tu padre... ¿no lo merecia?

— ¿Él? ¡Pff, por supuesto que se lo merecía, era un ladrón, un farsante, acosador y borracho, aparte del peor padre de la historia! —Varian pudo escuchar perfectamente como la mujer se desinflaba, tan rápido como se había venido arriba— Le extraño demasiado...

Él prefirió no entrar en asuntos de familias ajenas, sobretodo si eran asuntos tan raros y posiblemente peligrosos.

— Yo también extraño al mío —así que optó por únicamente contestar eso.

— ¿Quién eres, por cierto?

— Varian —ya a estás alturas, le daba igual que una delincuente en potencia supiese su nombre.

— ¡No me fastidies! —ella exclamó desde su celda, tan alto que posiblemente la escuchó toda la planta— Varian, pero ¿ _ese_ Varian? ¿El brujo?

Varian hizo una mueca aburrida de desprecio. _Perfecto,_ hasta lo más bajo de la sociedad de Corona sabía de su falsa fama.

— ¡No soy un brujo! —exclamó frustrado y Rudigüer saltó de su regazo asustado— Pero sí, soy ese.

O al menos una vez lo fue.

Ella silbo en una admiración puramente sentida que solo dañó al adolescente en vez de alagarle.

— Espera, espera, no me digas porque estás aquí, ya lo adivino yo —dijo ella—. ¿Fue por ese monstruo de hierro que arrasó la ciudadela de hoy verdad? ¡ _Sabía_ que tenía que ser tuyo! Se escuchaban los gritos de la gente incluso aquí, fue fantástico.

— Era un automata... —corrigió Varian casi en un susurró y con gran dolor en su corazón— y mi mayor error.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella hubiese podido escucharle hablando tan bajo.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué pasó para que cometieras ese "error"? —al parecer si pudo.

— Es... —la verdad, no tenía ninguna gana de entrar en detalles, ni tampoco de explicarle sobre alquimia a alguien de cero para que lo entendiese— complicado. Pero para resumir, mi padre se metió en problemas y yo... no podía salvarle solo, obligue a Rapunzel a ayudarme después de que se negase por las buenas y cuando ni tan siquiera ella fue capaz de hacer nada yo... mi padre era lo único que me quedaba y yo... me cegue... y... quise destruirlo todo.

Y vaya que había destruido, toda su vida, no había dejado ni los cimientos.

La había tomado con todo el reino que le había dado la espalda desde que inició en la alquimia. Se había guardado todo el enfado dentro, hasta que explotó en el peor momento y de la peor de las maneras. Solo esperaba no haber dañado demasiado a la gente.

— Entiendo... Eres un crío sin amigos y al perder a tu padre te has quedado sin nadie —ese comentario dolía, sobretodo porque era verdad.

— Creía que la princesa era mi amiga, se veía sincera cuando me prometió que me ayudaría, pero me dio la espalda —de nuevo resurgia el inevitable odio en ese corazón que no había nacido para ello.

— Yo no lo haría.

— ¿Uh?

Tan fácil decir esas cuatro palabras, tal fácil quebrarlas. Varian ya no creía en las palabras.

— Mi vida se basa en hacer cosas horribles, me encanta, no lo niego, pero hay límites que no se deberían cruzar. Dar la espalda a un amigo debería ser uno de esos límites.

Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Y tú eres? —¿quién era esa doña imperfecta defensora de la amistad?

— ¡Oh, nadie realmente! —exclamó la mujer en tono irónico— En el mundillo del robo se me conoce como Lady Caine.

— ¡Lady Caine! —esta vez fue el turno de él para fliparlo— ¿La ladrona fantasma, la más buscada en siete reinos, la princesa del robo? _Esa_ Lady Caine.

Ella hizo una mueca de superioridad.

— Veo que mi fama me precede.

— ¡Soy un gran admirador!

— Mira que bien.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —quisó saber Varian, sus ojos brillosos.

Seguía siendo un chiquillo después de todo y en cuanto los libros de Flynn Rider llegaron a sus manos, el mundo de los ladrones era fascinante a sus ojos y después de su héroe ladrón fictio, en su fanatismo ella tenía un lugar muy grande. Es que, ¡la princesa del robo en persona, en la celda de al lado!

— Oh, ya ves, una cuando quiere ser buena y hace de carnada para que sus amigos se escapen... y aquí me han dejado tirada.

Pasaron tres segundos antes de que él rompiese el silencio.

— Yo no lo haría.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia dentro de su celda.

— No, supongo que no. ¿Amigos?

El corazón de Varian se saltó un latido. Estaba demasiado herido como para hacer nuevas amistades, sobretodo unas tan peligrosas como ella. Pero visto de otro modo, tal y como estaba su nueva situación, ¿tendría más oportunidades así?

— Amigos —prometió.

Ya se vería si había cometido otro error o no, pero de momento, no estaba solo.

— ¡Idiotas! —los interrumpió la voz del Capitán de la Guardia irrumpiendo en las mazmorras— ¿No habéis aprendido nada del fallo de Flynn Rider? Cómo los prisioneros no estén el castigo va a ser supremo, ¡son dos criminales muy peligrosos!

Genial Varian, ahora eres un criminal muy peligroso.

El padre de Cassandra echaba humo hasta por las orejas y solo se tranquilizo cuando los vio a ambos en sus respectivas celdas, después se giró de nuevo a unos asustados Stan y Pete.

— Y a vosotros se os confía la protección de la princesa... menos mal que tiene a mi hija con ella.

— Lo sentimos mucho, señor, no creímos...

— ¡Muchas cosas! —se masajeó la cabeza— Espero que hayáis aprendido, por hoy le confiare este importante trabajo a otro. ¡Harry!

— Puede confiar en mi, señor —aseguró el joven Guardia.

Varian se encogió sobre si mismo. Harry... Otra de las personas a las que seguro había decepciondado muchísimo.

— Paseo por todas las mazmorras cada 5 minutos —le recordó el Capitán antes de dejarle solo con los dos prisioneros.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Varian podía notar la presencia de Harry frente a su celda y también podía ver su sombra, pero estaba muy avergonzado de levantar la mirada. Al final lo hizo y, para su sorpresa, Harry le sonreía con ternura, entre sus manos enguantadas sostenía un mensaje que no podía decir en voz alta.

"Animate. Puedes superar esto. Estoy contigo"

Varian no aguantó más, rompió en lágrimas y entre los barrotes Harry le masajeaba la espalda sin decir nada. Sin juzgar nada. Simplemente estaba ahí, como hace un amigo de verdad.

Sí, después de todo lo que había hecho y de haber perdido tanto, seguía sin estar solo.


End file.
